VH1 Movie Broadcast Premieres
A list of movies that are set to broadcast on VH1. 2020 * The Bourne Legacy * Dirty Grandpa * Red Tails * Men in Black 3 * Zoolander 2 * Barbershop: The Next Cut * The Hangover: Part 2 * The Bourne Ultimatum * Flight (2012) * Now You See Me * Pitch Perfect 2 * The Hangover: Part 3 * Fast and Furious 6 * Think Like A Man 2 * G.I. Joe: Retaliation * John Wick * Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) 2021 * Boo! A Madea Halloween * Straight Outta Compton * Ride Along (2014) * Selma (2014) * Jason Bourne * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Creed * John Wick: Chapter 2 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping * When the Bough Breaks * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * Office Christmas Party * 22 Jump Street 2022 * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Pitch Perfect 3 * Furious 7 * Deadpool * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days 2023 * Action Point * Super Troopers 2 * Now You See Me 2 * Acrimony * Ride Along 2 * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * Deadpool 2 * Black Panther * Nerve * Nobody's Fool * BlacKkKlansman * Bohemian Rhapsody 2024 * A Madea Family Funeral * The Fate of the Furious * Transformers: The Last Knight * Creed 2 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Instant Family * Little 2025 * Isle of Dogs * Bumblebee: The Movie * Mama Mia! Here We Go Again * Super Troopers 2 * The New Mutants 2026 * Hobbs and Shaw * John Wick 3: Parabellum 2027 * Fast and Furious 9 * Legally Blonde 3 * Snake Eyes 2028 * Fast and Furious 10 2029 TBA * Boo 3! A Madea Halloween * Now You See Me 3 * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * Marvel's The Avengers * Iron Man 3 * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame * Doctor Strange 2 * Black Panther 2 * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * X-Men: First Class * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men: Apocalypse * Deadpool 3 * Logan (2017) * Fantastic Four (2015) * 10,000 BC (2008) * Transformers (2007) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Fantastic Beasts 4 * Fantastic Beasts 5 * Power Rangers (2017) * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Justice League (2017) * Man of Steel * Pacific Rim (2013) * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Pacific Rim 3 * Sicario * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Sicario 3 * 300 * 300: Rise of an Empire * Godzilla (2014) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Godzilla vs Kong * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * King Kong (2005) * Kong: Skull Island * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Dracula Untold * Unbroken (2014) * Seventh Son * Interstellar * Blackhat * Jurassic World * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Jurassic World 3 * Steve Jobs * Krampus * Crimson Peak * Warcraft * Skyscraper * The Book of Henry * Atomic Blonde * Red Notice * A Quiet Place * A Quiet Place 2 * 10 Cloverfield Lane * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * My Little Pony: The Movie 2 * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Goosebumps 3 * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Peter Rabbit 2 * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Smallfoot * Scooby (2020) * Cinderella (2015) * Maleficent (2014) * Maleficent 2 * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Jungle Book 2 * The Lion King (2019) * Aladdin (2019) * Dumbo (2019) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Christopher Robin (2018) * Ride Along 3 * Monster Trucks (2017) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Untitled Third TMNT Movie * The Legend of Hercules (2014) * Hercules (2014) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * Ready Player One * Ready Player Two * Suicide Squad * Suicide Squad 2 * Sully (2016) * Super Troopers 3: Winter Soldiers * Mama Mia 3 * Goosebumps 3 * Mission Impossible 7 * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Minions (2015) * Minions 2 * The Lorax (2012) * The Grinch (2018) * Sing (2016) * Sing 2 * Untitled Mario Movie * Rampage (2018) * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider * Tomb Raider 2 * The Meg * Now You See Me spin-off * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * The Meg 2 * Happy Death Day * Happy Death Day 2U * Happy Death Day 3 * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film * Aquaman 2 * Missing Link * The Jungle Book 2 * Dune (2020) * Hellboy (2019) * Bumblebee 2 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Untitled Fifty Shades spin-offs Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:VH1 Category:Viacom Category:ViacomCBS